


Kisses and Cuddles

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: Just another day in the life of two boyfriends.During your every day life you have the drama of your friends, you have those domestic arguments with your loved ones, you sometimes make observations about your surroundings and people you don’t know personally, and you live your life with your best intentions.





	Kisses and Cuddles

“Keith!” Lance shouted from the bathroom, sticking his head around the door to glare at his boyfriend who was laying in bed with his _shoes_ on (cue a look of absolute disgust), fully dressed with his signature scowl on his face as he scrolled through his phone. Keith looked up, scowl falling into an expression that Lance had apparently been oblivious to for the last couple of years—at least according to Hunk and Pidge who both claimed Keith had always looked at him with that lovestruck expression—and made a questioning noise. Lance bit back every comment of adoration that built up in his throat, trying to escape. Instead, he steadied himself, left hand on the bathroom’s doorframe and right hand on his hip.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that the toilet paper roll faces outward, not inward! Don’t just put it in mindlessly. This stuff _matters_!” Lance chastised his boyfriend, thoughts going to how his mom would react when she came this upcoming weekend and saw their bathroom. He shuddered.

 

Keith rolled his eyes in response, chuckling under his breath. Lance watched the older man pull himself up into a sitting position, phone dropping into the sheets beside him. He ran a hand through his tangled mullet, cursing softly when his hand got caught. Lance bit his lip to hold back his laughter, struggling to keep his lips from curling upward into a smile.

 

“Come on, Lance. We both know that it doesn’t matter which side the toilet paper faces,” Keith said when he finally managed to pull his hand free. Lance huffed out a breath and strode further into the bedroom, stopping in front of the bed with his arms crossed.

 

“Yeah, but mamá does.”

 

Lance let out a startled gasp when Keith reached out, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him towards the bed. The younger man blinked, and when he opened his eyes he was staring up into stormy grey orbs. He felt his face warm as he realized he was sprawled slightly on his boyfriend’s lap. He jerked away, eyes widening as he almost fell off the edge of the bed, but Keith caught and steadied him.

 

“Keith,” Lance whined dramatically, “You almost made me crack my head open! How could you live with yourself?”

 

Keith laughed softly and brushed a strand of Lance’s hair towards the side. He cupped Lance’s face with his left hand and leaned in close until their noses touched.

 

“What was making you stare so hard at your phone earlier?” Lance blurted out, watching Keith’s eyes dart down to his phone and his nose wrinkle in distaste.

 

“Lotor was making some nasty comments about Allura on that popular social app you had me download,” Keith grumbled. He turned his eyes back to Lance.

 

“When’s that creep gonna take a hint,” Lance groaned, rolling his eyes. “Did you call him out?”

 

“Of course.” Keith smirked, hands moving to grab Lance’s hips and situate him comfortably into Keith’s lap. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and stared down into his eyes in curiosity. “I fuckin’ dragged him. Pidge and Hunk joined in quickly, too. Then, Shiro even joined in with a few choice words. And eventually, Allura found out and kicked his ass off the app.”

 

“Wow,” Lance laughed. “So he finally got banned?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Lance watched his boyfriend’s eyes dart down to his lips. He smirked inwardly and purposefully dragged his tongue over his lower lip, watching as Keith followed the movement with his stormy eyes. The older man leaned forward until they were centimeters apart, his warm breath coming out in puffs against Lance’s lips.

 

“Enough with that, though. Where’s my good morning kiss?” Keith questioned. Lance smiled and pressed his lips against Keith’s in a soft kiss. He pulled away to rest his forehead on Keith’s.

 

“Don’t get comfortable, babe. We still got plans for today,” Lance warned when his favorite mullet-haired man tried to maneuver them into a laying position. Keith let out a long whine in protest.

 

“Come on, baby. Let’s just stay in today. Lazy day, you and me. And the bed,” Keith tried to whisper in a enticingly deep voice, but his voice cracked and the two of them ended up laughing.

 

“We got to go, babe,” Lance giggled, tears falling from his eyes from how hard he laughed. He rolled off the bed onto his feet and reached over to tug on Keith’s cropped jacket sleeve.

 

“Fine, but you owe me.” 

 

Keith heaved out a breath as he snatched his phone off of the bed sheets and got out of the bed. Lance walked over to the bedroom door. He turned his head slightly to catch his boyfriend staring longingly at his ass. He rolled his eyes and left the room. They walked to the front door and exited the apartment.

 

“What would I owe you?” Lance asked as he watched Keith lock up the place. Keith glanced over at him before focusing back on the door to finish up. He stepped back when he was done and started walking in the direction of the parking lot.

 

“Hmm…Kisses.”

 

“Kisses?”

 

“Yes. That’s what you’d owe me.”

 

“Don’t I already give you those? And for _free_?”

 

They came to a stop beside Keith’s motorbike. He handed Lance a helmet, holding his own under his arm.

 

“Yeah, but I can never get enough,” Keith said with a smirk, putting on his helmet and settling onto the vehicle. Lance blinked twice, face heating up as he quickly put on his own helmet and hopped onto the motorbike, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He muttered softly under his breath about how unfairly hot Keith was and rested his head on his boyfriend’s back.

 

It wasn’t long before they reached their destination. The town’s local coffee shop was buzzing with life despite it being the early hours of the day. When they entered the shop, Lance immediately spotted his best friend, shouting out happily as many heads turned at the noise he made. He smiled brightly when Hunk stood up and met him halfway, leaping into his friend’s arms. Hunk twirled him around with a laugh.

 

“Hey buddy!” Hunk greeted, setting him back down. Then, he nodded over at Keith with a smile. Lance turned his head slightly to catch Keith returning it.

 

“So, where’s the others?” Lance asked as he plopped down into a seat. Hunk shook his head and sat down across from him. The table was a bit small and only two chairs were available. He glanced at Keith and motioned towards a chair at an empty table. His boyfriend nodded and went to retrieve a chair for himself. Lance surveyed the coffee shop to realize most of the larger tables and booths were taken up already. Hopefully the shop would clear out by the time their other friends arrived. If not, they’d have to drag one of the other smaller tables over and steal some chairs.

 

“I don’t know,” Hunk replied, looking anxious. “There must be something going on. Allura is never late. For Pidge, it’s understandable for a little tardiness since time flies pass her without her even realizing. And Shiro? He’s rarely ever late…I mean, that one time where he was stuck in traffic…and that other time where he got distracted by—”

 

Keith had left to grab a drink for Lance and himself the moment Hunk began speaking. He was heading back over to their table when he caught the tail end of Hunk’s anxious rambling.

 

“Hey, hey. Calm down, big guy. They’re probably just caught up with work or something,” Keith said as he placed his drink on the table and handed Lance the other.

 

“Thanks,” Lance mumbled to his boyfriend. He looked over at Hunk and smiled reassuringly. “They’ll be here soon enough.”

 

It wasn’t even five minutes later that Lance felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and almost dropped the device when his phone shook from a few more vibrations. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and entered his passcode (y0rack) to view his latest messages.

 

“Oh. Well, now we know why they didn’t come,” Lance stated, passing his phone over to Hunk. He watched fondly as his boyfriend leaned towards his best friend in an attempt to catch sight of what was on it.

 

“I knew that guy was no good,” Hunk huffed, passing his phone back. Lance nodded and put his phone in the pocket of his jacket.

 

“You could say that again.”

 

“Do you mind sharing the news maybe?” Keith asked moodily. Lance rolled his eyes, and reached over to grab his hand. His boyfriend softened at the touch.

 

“Lotor cornered Allura on the streets, and long, badass story short: she kicked his ass. Shiro was on his way here when he got caught up in that mess. And apparently Pidge was with Allura when it started and was cheering her on,” Hunk explained.

 

“Allura said she’ll explain more on movie night,” Lance added.

 

“So, they aren’t coming?” Keith questioned with a tilt of his head. Lance followed the swaying motion of his boyfriend’s mullet with his eyes. The hand not held within Keith’s twitched with the urge to reach out and _touch_.

 

“Nope. Police got involved and it seems like things will take a bit longer to settle,” Hunk said.

 

The three of them spent half an hour chatting and drinking before Hunk got a call from Shay and had to leave. Keith excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Lance on his own. The teen closed his eyes and listened to the soft melodic music playing in the coffee shop. He hadn’t realized they were playing music until then, too distracted by their conversation. However, now that he had his eyes closed and was focusing on the soothing tune, he couldn’t help but breathe in deeply and feel a bit lost in just _feeling_. A hand rested on his shoulder causing Lance to open his eyes and tilt his head back.

 

“You ready to go, baby?”

 

Keith pulled his hand away from his shoulder as Lance nodded, instead reaching over to grab the younger man’s left hand. Lance intertwined their fingers with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Home?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith said as Lance stood up and pushed his chair in close to the table. The two of them exited the coffee shop and headed towards Keith’s motorcycle. Lance watched as some cars pulled into and out of the parking lot. An elderly couple was exiting one of the parked cars, both with cheerful grins and loving gazes. The woman placed a kiss on the man’s cheek, whispering something into his ear. The man let out a loud questioning sound that drew the attention of people nearby, but the woman just giggled in response. They seemed happy together, and looking at them made a warm bubbly feeling swell in his chest. It was always nice to see people being happy together whether they were friends, families, or lovers.

 

“Here.” Keith grabbed his attention by handing him a helmet. They let go of each other’s hand to put their helmets on. Keith got onto his motorcycle and turned his head towards Lance. “Come on. I want my promised kisses accompanied by some cuddling.”

 

Lance smirked playfully, climbing on behind Keith and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “That’ll cost you an extra fifty cents, sir.”

 

Keith chuckled as he started up the bike. The ride home passed by quickly with Lance distracted by daydreams of Keith, the warmth of their home, and the shiny ring he found in one of Keith’s drawers. He didn’t even realize that they were parked until Keith grabbed both of his hands in his own, pulling Lance’s arms from around the older man’s muscular chest. He leapt off his motorcycle, and watched Lance stumble off after him. Lance removed his helmet and handed it to his boyfriend, smiling as the man shuffled around with the items as he secured them to the motorcycle. When his mullet-haired boyfriend turned back towards him, Lance reached out to grab his hand. They walked back to their apartment in a peaceful silence, their connected hands swinging between them.

 

When they entered their apartment, Lance broke away from his boyfriend to dash to the bedroom. He heard Keith huff out a rather loud “wait for me,” followed by heavy footsteps resounding close behind him. He felt Keith’s breath on his neck before he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Lance released a squeal as he was lifted into the air.

 

“Keith!”

 

The older man just grunted in response as he carried them to the bed, crashing down onto the soft mattress. Lance felt a bit of pain when Keith basically crushed him into an embrace. He pushed Keith until he managed to rearrange them into a more comfortable position—their heads rested on the fluffed pillows, their legs intertwined, one of Keith’s arms under Lance’s head while the other draped over his waist, one of Lance’s hands resting atop of Keith’s on his waist while the other pressed against Keith’s chest, their noses just barely touching, and their breaths mingling—and then he licked his lower lip, smiling slightly when Keith’s eyes followed the motion.

 

“My promised kiss?” Keith asked, eyes still targeting Lance’s lips. Lance leaned forward slightly to place a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s chapped lips. He pulled away slightly, Keith chasing after him to steal another, longer kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Lance breathed out a dazed sigh.

 

“Tomorrow, we stay in?”

 

Keith didn’t even hesitate before he answered, “Yeah.”

 

Lance felt his body become heavy with tiredness from a long week, his eyes fluttering as he fought to stay awake. Keith seemed to notice, leaning in until the tips of their noses touched.

 

“Sleep, Lance.”

 

“Mmm…Kay. Goodnight, Keith. I love you,” Lance mumbled, eyes sliding shut. He felt Keith press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Love you, too. Goodnight, Lance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....Heh.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!! Let me know what you think about the story! :)


End file.
